


This Close

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Developing Relationship, Dimitri is a sentimental man change my mind, El and Dima's childhood friendship ruined me, F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip, Sleepy Cuddles, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: Sometimes they had to find solace in the small things.





	This Close

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Ch. 18 of Azure Moon Route (The King's Triumphant Return)

Despite having been inhabited by Cornelia for years after Dimitri’s supposed death, Castle Fhirdiad was relatively unchanged when the Church of Serios retook Faerghus. There were aesthetic changes of course- like the replacement of Blaiddyd crests with those of the Adrestian Empire- but judging by the way Dimitri’s shoulders sagged with relief upon entering his late father’s room, the royal chambers seemed to have gone unscathed. 

Most surprising to Byleth, however, was the fact that the crown prince’s room had seemingly been frozen in time; shelves full of children’s books still lined the walls and a chest full of toys was positioned neatly in the corner. Even the bed and desk were indicative of a much younger occupant, their small nature contrasting greatly with the towering frame of Dimitri. 

“Ah, I suppose it does seem a bit odd,” the blond admitted lowly, reaching out to thumb at a child’s art project that hung precariously from the edge of the desk. The picture seemed to be of a child and a dog, although the uneven lines made it a bit difficult to make out. “I spent many of my teenage years in Fhirdiad attempting to preserve any remnants of my parents. Since my father was the one who decorated my room... well it seemed prudent to keep the same furniture.”

Byleth cocked a single eyebrow as Dimitri moved towards the bed on the other side of the room, flopping unceremoniously onto the mattress. In order to fit, the large man had to arch his back and pull his knees towards his chest, bending his neck forward in a most unnatural fashion. 

“That doesn’t seem very comfortable,” Byleth remarked, attempting to hide her smile with the palm of her hand.

“It’s actually quite plush, made of the finest goose feathers in Fódlan,” Dimitri responded quickly, spreading his arms. “Come, join me.”

Byleth felt herself hesitate, eyes roaming over the younger man’s crumpled form. After their talk in the rain following Rodrigue’s passing, Dimitri had been far more vocal in his desire to have Byleth by his side. Whether it was a brush of the hand when they passed in the hall or knees pressed together during strategy meetings, the prince seemed to long for physical contact. Byleth was a mercenary first and a professor second; it wasn’t as if she was unaware of the connotations of such soft touches, but Dimitri was a bird of a different color when compared to most. Caresses from him could mean anything from great passion to totally platonic. Initially, she had written it off as a byproduct of five years of isolation and sensory deprivation, as a young man longing for a friend after so many months alone. This, though, was something different, something far more intimate.

Dimitri was a fundamentally broken man, with as many sharp edges as soft corners. Turmoil trailed him like a specter, and no doubt that ghost would come to follow those most close to him as well. His current proposition may have been small, seemingly insignificant, but by accepting, she would taking the first step into that miserable void. Dimitri loved her, she knew, knew from the way his icy blues used to follow her every move in the classroom, how he trailed her around the monastery like a lost puppy. Even when he was lost within himself, cursing to the wind at voices in his head, he had watched her from afar. In accepting his offer, Byleth would be reciprocating the affection he had drowned her in for years. If she was to reach out her warm hand to his, she wouldn’t- couldn’t- take it back. So many had hurt him in such a way before, and she refused to be just another notch in the bedpost. 

Was she ready to give herself fully to such an individual? 

Without question, yes.

Byleth strode over to the edge of the bed, immediately feeling strong arms wrap around her middle; with little delay, Dimitri had pulled her to his side and rested his chin upon the crown of her head. The blond’s chest was hot against her cheek, it’s timely rise and fall as soothing as any hymn in the church.

“You’re warm,” she practically groaned, attempting to burrow further into his grasp. “It feels nice.”

“I always forget how severe Fhirdiads chill can be, especially for foreigners,” Dimitri noted quietly. With barely a flick of the wrist, he flung his massive mantle across the two of them, covering their bodies in plumage. The feathers tickled Byleth’s nose, but worked wonders in fighting off the cold that had burrowed into her bones.

“Thank you,” the woman muttered lowly, relishing the way Dimitri’s calloused fingers ran through her hair. She could see the picture on the desk more clearly now, clumsily taped up by the hands of a small child. What she initially thought to be a boy and a dog was actually two children, one boy and one girl. Scribbled across the top in bold block letters was  _ ‘To Dimitri, Love El.’ _

Byleth sucked in a hard breath; of course there would be remnants of Edelgard in Dimitri’s room, preserved in memoriam of the friendship the two lords had once shared. His dedication to preserving what once was, while heartfelt, was rather saddening; much like with the furniture, Dimitri had outgrown his bond with Edelgard, and his dedication to it was causing him pain in the present day.

It was only when Dimitri sighed contently that Byleth realized the young King had fallen asleep. While it was not entirely surprising considering the dark bags under his eyes, the fact that he managed to do so in such an uncomfortable position certainly was. Maybe it was the comfort of his old room or perhaps (as she more selfishly wanted to believe) it was because of presence in his arms, but she couldn’t be bothered to rouse him. With how often sleep eluded Dimitri, doing so would be cruel and unusual punishment. 

Despite losing feeling in the tips of her fingers , Byleth was content to relax in Dimitri’s personal sanctum. One day she hoped to help him break free of the chains that anchored him to the past, but such a lofty goal would take time. For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled this piece 'Memento Mori' but changed my mind at the last second. Anyways, here is another contribution to the mass of Dimitri/Byleth fiction that fuels me. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
